the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Make3.0Shine/Shine's Backstory!
“*yawn*…what time is it?” Shine mumbled, still half asleep. He looked at his handy-dandy TV box, which said the time. It was currently 3:30 AM, and Shine was restless. All he heard were weird sounds coming from a mile away. As Shine drifted back into sleeping, he began dreaming. “Shine! Come on! We don’t want to show up late!” A mysterious woman yelled out. She had a blue hat and a blue sweater or jacket. Shine rubbed his eyes and looked at what was in front of him. It was a big ship or house. It’s a ship house, pretty much. “Easy there, champ. You look like you haven’t slept at all last night.” A cat with a pop tart glued onto its back guessed. “Yeah, come on Shine! Don’t just stand there!” A tiny little whale with a horn said. “Shine, are you okay…?” Shine’s neighbour Mark suddenly popped up and said. “Wh-wha…” Shine stuttered, before collapsing onto the floor in confusion. “I’ll get the air horn.” Said the cat, facepalming. Shine then woke up, back in his room and warm, comfy bed. However, he was breathless. Who were those people? What was the meaning of that? Why was Mark there? Well, Shine was going to investigate! Right after breakfast. Shine had to walk his dog, so it was a perfect opportunity to go ask Mark. He went and knocked on the door, and Mark went to open it. “Hi, Shine! How may I help you?” Mark politely asked. He then invited Shine and his dog in. Shine sat down in a chair by Mark’s computer. “Would you like some chocolate milk?” Mark offered. “No, Mark. I just…needed to tell you about something.” Shine stated. “Oh, alright. Go ahead.” Mark said, sitting down on his couch while drinking hot tea. “So…I had this weird dream and it had you in it.” Shine explained. “Oh, nothing weird about that. People have dreams about people they know all the time. It’s nothing special.” Mark said. “You weren’t the weirdest part of it though.” Mark sat quietly and listened, nodding after each word Shine spoke. “There was some sort of ship house, a cat with a pop tart, some weird unicorn-whale hybrid…” Shine said, before being interrupted. “That’s called a narwhal.” Mark informed. “…and some girl in a blue sweater or jacket.” Mark spat out his hot tea, all over Shine. “Thanks, that helps a lot.” Shine sarcastically joked. Mark suddenly stood straight up. “Alright, thanks for visiting!” Mark urgently said. He started sweating a lot while pushing Shine and his dog out of the house. “Wait, but what about…” Shine tried to finish, but the door slammed in his face. As Shine walked his dog, he heard weird voices. “Huh? Who are you?! Show yourself!” Shine demanded. He picked up his dog. “I have a dog and I’m not afraid to use it!” Shine threatened. Suddenly, a monster, hero and pirate all came out of nowhere. Shine screamed, and they screamed too, but then stopped. “Are-are we good? Are we good now?” The monster asked. Shine slowly nodded, while petting his crying dog. “Alright, hi! We’re the…uh…Infinities? Infiniteers? Infinites?” The hero tried to say. “What he’s trying and failing horribly to say is we’re Disney Infinity characters!” The pirate explained to a shocked Shine. “I’m Sulley, the hero’s Mr. Incredible and the pirate is Captain Jack Sparrow.” Sulley introduced. “Can I just call you Jack?” Shine asked, but Captain Jack pointed his word at him. “ALWAYS. CALL ME. CAPTAIN. GOT IT?” Captain Jack threatened. Shine was speechless…yet he still spoke. “Umm…okay…Why are you here?” Shine questioned. “Kid, we mean you no harm. In fact, we’ve been looking all over for you.” Mr. Incredible revealed. Shine pointed his dog at them. “What do you want, creeps?!” Shine said. “We’re not creeps, we’re here to say that you’re a Disney Master!” Captain Jack said. Shine gasped, even though he had no clue what that meant. “What? What are you trying to say?” Shine said. “Kid, tomorrow, our game, Disney Infinity, is coming out. And in the future, we’ve seen that you are a pro at it!” Sulley revealed. “So…we are bestowing upon you the powers of every single Disney, Pixar, Marvel and Star Wars character.” Mr. Incredible said. Shine’s jaw dropped. “That’s awesome! So when do I get the powers?” Shine asked. “You already have them.” Captain Jack said. Shine scratched his head. He then tried summoning a lightsaber…and it worked! Shine was so happy, but Sulley, Mr. Incredible and Captain Jack were gone. Then, Shine tried summoning them. “Yeah! You’ve got the hang of it, kid!” Sulley complimented. “Now, you just summon us whenever you need something, kiddo.” Mr. Incredible said. They were about to leave, but Shine stopped them. “Wait! I want to be a hero too!” Shine wished. The three Infinities looked at each other and whispered some things. “Kid, we’ll allow it. Just…be careful.” Sulley said. They disappeared, and Shine saw a radar. “Woah! I can see my missions with this! And I thought my TV Box was handy-dandy.” Shine joked. So off Shine went to complete a bunch of missions. "First stop: CeX! Oh boy!" Shine happily cheered. When he got there, he saw a robbery. "Put the money in the bag!" Robber #1 demanded. "PUT IT IN!" Robber #2 shouted. "Uh, guys?" Robber #3 said. They both looked at him angrily. "SHUT UP GARRY!" 1 and 2 shouted in unison, until they saw Shine. "There's a kid seeing all of this, you know." Garry said. "Oh." 1 realized. "...OH." 2 also realized. "Garry, what's a little kid gonna do to us?" 1 teased. "Oh, I'll do the unexpected!" Shine said, before grabbing a bunch of video games with the Force and flinged it at the robbers, who used Garry as a shield. "Do you mind?!" Garry asked. "No, not at all." 2 said, pushing Garry right in front of Shine. Garry tried to look menacing, like a boss from a video game, but he failed. Hard. Shine picked up the three robers, made them into a ball, and rolled them down to the police station. "Woah, you're an...unusual kid, to say the least." Mr. Policeman said. No, really, that was his name. "Tell ya what, I'll give you a smelly sticker. How about that?" Shine jumped in joy. "WOO! SMELLY STICKERS!" Shine cheered. But just as Shine reached out to grab it, Mr. Policeman's alarm started to go off. "Ah, great. A school being attacked. Down in Dollar Lane." Mr. Policeman said. Shine gasped. "THAT'S MY SCHOOL!" Shine shouted, using Dash's speed to race over there in a millisecond. As he got there, it was a disaster. It was someone flying with big orange hair and a cape and a suit which had "S" on it. He was throwing around all the things in the playground with a blue beam. "Hey! Back away from my school, jerk!" Shine shouted. The man laughed. "Oh, what a threat. I'm so scared! What shall I do?" he mimicked. "Give up?" Shine suggested. The man, out of nowhere, suddenly blew up the whole school right in front of Shine. "N-no! W-why..." Shine mumbled. He could barely speak with the crying he was holding back. "My name is Syndrome. Don't forget it." Syndrome then flew away, leaving Shine on the ground, crying. Mr. Incredible put his hand on Shine's shoulder. "Don't worry, there was nobody in there." Mr. Incredible comforted. "The important thing is you need to learn how to take the burdens that you face." Captain Jack added. "It's crystal clear..." Sulley said. "We need to train you." And that’s how a little boy went from zero to hero. He even forgot about that dream…I wonder if it'll result in something big? Category:Blog posts